I'm going to be like you
by ApolloBlackwood
Summary: What is Klavier's attitude towards his brother Kristoph? Until Capcom gives us some background on my boy Klavier I will have to rely on my own imagination.


I'm going to be like you

I'm going to be like you when I'm older.  
From the side of the field I watch my brother play football with his friends. They're so … grown up and strong. My older brother is the keeper and holds every ball that tries to break through his defense. I can tell that the other boys are shooting very hard and that Kristoph already hurts from keeping the goal safe. But he stand like a rock and doesn't move one inch.  
"Go, Kristoph, go!", I cheer him on. When I'm older I want to be just like him.

* * *

"Klavier, this is embarrassing." Kristoph puts his hand on my maths test on the table, standing inches in front of me, leaning forward. Something in his tone irritates me.  
"This is no fair, Kristoph!" I fight back the tears. "He promised that it would be easy! It's the teacher's fault that-"  
"Enough."  
I immediately close my mouth, looking down onto my hands. When Kristoph is like this, there is no use to try and argue with him. He always has the last word. "Look, Klavier." Kristoph moves a chair next to me and sits down, keeping his distance. I avoid looking at him and concentrate on his perfectly made nails that are tapping the maths test on the table. "No matter the odds, a Gavin is always prepared. Do you understand?"  
"Yes, Kristoph."

"Good." His hand relaxes and I know that the worst part this evening is over. "I will talk to the teacher about the matter. There will be a way to … rectify this misstep." He stands up and walks away. I raise my gaze and look at his back. He is so grown-up. When I'm older, I want to be just like him.

* * *

My fingers practice the imaginary scale up and down, up and down. I nod in beat with a song that only I can hear and write down the answers to the homework in front of me. This is a piece of cake and done in half an hour max.  
"Could you please stop twitching?"  
I freeze. I forgot about Kristoph who sat behind my back on the couch, reading through case files.  
"Tut mir Leid", I apologize. He sighs.  
"You're not German. When will you drop your farce?"  
"Daryan says it's cool. And I like it too." I turn around to look my brother in the eye. Over the course of months I had let my hair grow. I just needed around half a year and it would have the same length as Kristoph. The only difference then would be the color of our skins – but I simply can't stay inside all the time so naturally I would be more tan than him.  
"Do you always have to follow with what Daryan says?" He closes his file case and inspects his nails.  
"I … think so …?" I let it sound like a question but I know my brother too well to believe that he will be content with my answer. I'm just not good enough yet. "Music doesn't interfere with my studies though, Kristoph."  
"The moment it does your comedic act will be over. Are we clear?"  
"Yes, brother." I turn around again and clench my fist. Being like Kristoph is so hard. How can I ever become like him?

* * *

"Yeeee haaaaw!" I run through the corridor, a bright smile on my face, and make a victory jump. Finally! Finally this day has arrived! "Partners in crimes!"  
"Partners in crimes", Daryan agrees and high-fives me. He smirks and adjusts his ridiculously cool hair. "Now how does that sound, Prosecutor Gavin? Detective Crescend on duty!"  
"The day I have been waiting for." We pass by a mirror and I take several seconds to admire myself. Just as I thought, my hair would look the exact same as Kristoph's and if I put on his glasses, we'd be the spitting images of one another. And guess what – this bad boy passed the bar as the year's best!  
As we step out of the court house where we just received our titles and badges, a crowd of people cheers us on. I can hear several hundred cries that shout: "Gavinners!" and "Klavier! Daryan! Over here!" and "Oh. My. God. Is that really them?!" The sun is shining and I bathe in the glory of this moment. What a time to be alive.  
"So sunny boy, what's the business tonight?", Daryan asks. Police officers force a way through the crowd for us two and the rest of rookies and I flash smiles in all directions.  
"Booze, and a lot of it. I feel like getting drunk. Life is a party and we just officially got on stage, ja?"  
"You're already drunk." Daryan hits me on my back and I laugh. Then we part ways and I get into the limousine where halfshadows await me. I'm blind in the sudden darkness.  
"Congratulations."  
"Kristoph?" I didn't expect him to be here. As defense attorney he usually renounces the pleasures of wealthy people. His face is unmoved and he barely looks at me. "I did it, Bruder. I passed as year's best. I can finally stand up to rival you in court." I can finally be like you, I almost said.  
"So?" He adjusts his glasses, still unmoved. This finally takes me aback. I feel as if the clouds on which I was walking until now suddenly evaporate into the mist that clouds are.

We never talked about this again.

* * *

"Objection!" My opponent shouts in such a volume that even my bass-boosted stereo at home at considerable volume would still be inferior to him. He slams his hands on the defense's bench and shoots a deadly determined gaze over to me. "Prosecutor Gavin, please review the facts! Your conclusion isn't the only possible explanation!"  
"Oh?" I lean forward, both hands in my jeans' pockets, a smile on my face. Since my first case I haven't enjoyed court room battles this much. "Then you surely have evidence to back up your claim, ja?" And it pleases me to see the defense wind under my words in desperate search for an answer. Maybe this was the level that Kristoph was on when I wanted to be like him? Maybe this was the opportunity to finally reach him?  
"I don't have the evidence", he confesses. The witness on the stand starts laughing manically and points at the defense, laughing at this failure. He turns red from hair tips to neck, trying to hold himself back. The judge pounds his gavel and tries to get order into the courtroom again and I watch this peculiar man on the other side of the room and think about myself.

"Herr Forehead, what about the noodle bowl?", I ask. His eyes widen.  
"The noodle bowl? What about it?"  
"Wasn't it you who told me to review the facts?" I start snapping with my fingers, a habit that I picked up from my younger days when I was still studying. Music doesn't interfere with my work but it can accompany it – that's the motto of the Gavinners. Partners in crimes, yeee haw.  
"The noodle bowl!" I see confidence lighting up in his eyes and when he crosses his arms in front of his chest, there is a new fighting spirit shining from him.

After the trial, I meet up with Kristoph who raises his hand and shakes his head condescendingly when I approach.  
"You give the defense the last hint so that they win the trial? Aren't you your year's best prosecutor, Klavier?", he asks. I clench my teeth. So much about the opportunity to reach his level.  
"It's about finding the truth, nein?" I feign ignorance. But before he can answer, a certain defense attorney runs up to me, all smiles, in company with a young Fräulein in magic garment.  
"Prosecutor Gavin!" He notices my brother. "Oh, Mister Gavin!" He looks back and forth between both of us, probably noticing the tension. "Do I interrupt something?"  
"No, Herr Forehead, I believe we're finished. Congratulations for your win today."  
"I wouldn't have made it without you!" Apollo Justice's smile that moment reminds me of something that I thought had died long time ago - I turn my head and see Kristoph's calculating eyes fixed upon us, corners of his mouth slightly pulled upwards.  
Do I really want to be like him? "Let's have dinner, Herr Forehead. I'll pay", I offer, still fixating on Kristoph.

"Oooh, then let's go to Eldoon's! We won the case because of his bowls!", the Fräulein exclaims.  
"Are you going to accompany us, Mister Gavin?", Apollo asks my brother. I know his answer before he even says "I'll pass, thank you" and know as well: This is no longer what I want to be when I grow older.


End file.
